bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Dart Storm
is the final upgrade for Monkey Ace in BTD4 and the third upgrade on the second path in BTD5. It allows the ace to shoot faster and shoots out 16 darts with each shot instead of 8. It will also drop Pineapples at faster rates (in BTD4 only). It is very useful for thinning out a large number of bloons during the later Rounds though it's not too effective against Moab class bloons. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as a Tier-4 Path 1 upgrade. It still shoots 16 darts per volley, like other games, but also shoots darts and anti-MOAB missiles (from Fighter Plane) twice as quickly. The upgrade alone costs similarly, at $2550 on Easy, $3000 in Medium, $3240 on Hard, and $3600 on Impoppable, but it is now overall more expensive than in other games. Trivia Dartstorm.jpg|Operation: Dart Storm in BTD4 Dart storm.png|Lots of Operation: Dart Storms Ods.jpg|Operation: Dart Storm in BTD5 OpDS in BTD4 iphone.png|Operation: Dart Storm in BTD4 (iPhone/iPod Touch) bandicam 2014-03-30 20-53-19-877.jpg|What a real dart storm looks like. bandicam 2014-04-09 21-23-54-024.jpg|An Angry mob of Operation: Dart Storms BMC Operation- Dart Storm.png|Operation: Dart Storm in Bloons Monkey City 400-MonkeyAce.png|BTD6 Artwork 261D0600-A7CA-4D3E-8E26-1C9C6CC0517F.jpeg|Operation: Dart Storm in Bloons Tower Defense 6 251A7576-CB8B-4EF0-A73F-11F7D68A4F13.jpeg|BTD6 Upgrade icon Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 9.49.18 pm.png|4-0-2 Operation: Dart Storm in BTD6 *The name of the upgrade is likely to either be a reference to Operation: Dark Storm or Operation: Desert Storm. *The plane looks similar to the B-2 Spirit Bomber. The tower upgrade on the tablet version of BTD4 is even more realistic due to the cockpit. **In Bloons TD 5 instead of the B-2 Spirit, the plane looks like a F-117 Nighthawk, except with just one tail fin. This makes it more fitting as F-117s were actually used in Desert Storm. However, in the official art they have no fin. However, in Bloons TD6 it was changed back into a B-2. *When using the Supply Drop Ability, a plane similar to the Operation: Dart Storm (albeit slightly darker) will come and drop a crate containing $500 – $1500. *It is just as effective as one of the planes launched by the Aircraft Carrier. *This is less powerful in BTD5 than it is in BTD4. *They can beat the M.O.A.B. Challenge in BTD4 easily. *With Sharper Darts added with Rapid Fire, it feels slightly more powerful than in BTD4 because it attacks as fast as the Heli Pilot and each dart has 7 more popping power than a 1/3 Monkey Ace. *There is a bug in BTD5 where the Monkey Ace, when upgraded to this, would always face to the right of the screen. *In the DSi version of BTD4, if there are enough bloons on screen, the Monkey Ace will drop 2 Pineapples every second. *It is revealed in Bloons Super Monkey 2 that the designation for the plane is B12. *The description for Operation: Dart Storm in BTD4 is a reference to a quote in the movie 300. The 300 quote, "Our arrows will block out the sun.", is nearly identical to the upgrade description, replacing arrows with darts. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Monkey Ace Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades